The Big adventure
by Flossy Arcanine
Summary: Three best friends decide to go camping without a parent, they soon get lost and now everyday is wild and adventurous. Will these three girls and their pokemon be able to find there way back home?
1. The Start Of Lexy's Adventure

**The Secret Diary**

**Chapter 1-The Start Of Lexy's Adventure**

**Friday 17th March (St Patrick's Day)**

**7:00am**

**Dear diary,**

My name is Lexy and I just got you a few minutes ago; for my birthday, and might I say, you have a beautiful cover. Anyway, you are now my precious diary full of Pokémon secrets. I will write in you every day and every night about my world, full of Pokémon. You will be with me _everywhere_ I go.

The journey starts here, **school!**

You are in my bag with my pet growlithe. She is called "Milo." The purpose of us teenagers having pet Pokémon is for them to protect us and to guide us in the right direction. Speaking of direction, I'm late for English, BBBYYYEEE!

**10:30am**

**Dear diary,**

As soon as I walked into English, everyone and I mean everyone screamed "Happy Birthday," and my teacher gave me a chocolate gormet muffin,:O. Anyway I've decided not to start with dear diary, it sounds like I'm some princess or something; so here it goes.

Hello and good afternoon, its interval now and I can see my best friends from a distance, outside on the grass eating lunch, when I came and sat down they both hugged me and screamed "Happy Birthday." Sasha was holding a triple chocolate cake while Lucy was holding a beautifully wrapped present. Sasha's Archen called "Sky" is rolling round playing with Lucy's umbreon called "Eclipse."

We had a big feast of chips, cake, fizz and lollies. Soon the bell rings, Lucy and I have artworx, so we walk to class together chatting and finishing off our biscuits. BBBYYYEEE :O

**3:01pm**

I am happy school has finished for the week; I ran to princess street and looked for a red Suzuki swift. I hopped in and told mum all about my day. Once we arrive home I went straight to my room and played on my Nintendo ds, my Pokémon black game was in so I trained my garbador, hehe (I love that name.)

Milo jumps on top of my legs and closes her eyes, this means she wants me to read to her so I close my Nintendo, get my book out of my bag and start to read. She loves the book that I'm reading right now, it's called "The Hunger Games."

After I finished the last page of the 37th chapter, I closed the book, put it on top of my duchess and gently put my head onto my soft, fluffy pillow. With my curtains open I stared at the bright moon and the sparkling stars and said "thanks for the best birthday ever!" NIGHT NIGHT DIARY! :O

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story, i hope you enjoy! PLEASE review!<strong>


	2. The Camping Trip

**Chapter 2- The Camping Trip**

Saturday 9:30am

I wake up and the sun is streaming through the whole in my curtains and Milo is fast asleep on my bed. I look at the clock on the wall, it reads: 9:30am, "oh no," I scream "I'm late for school." Wait a minute…. It's Saturday.

I walk into the lounge with a blanket wrapped round me and Milo in my arms. I flick the television on and start to watch my favourite television show: Dora The Explora, when the telephone rings.

"Hello, Lexy speaking,"

"Hello, it's Sasha, we need to hang, just you, me and Lucy, come to my house in 10 minutes"

"Ok, I'll be right over"

"Thanks"

"Ok, bye"

I hang up the phone and run upstairs to get my jacket. I slam the door on my way out and walk to Sasha's house; she only lives a few blocks away.

As soon as I arrive at the door Sasha opens the door and wraps her arms around me. She then gestures for me to come in and sit down, Lucy is already here so I sit down and give her a hug.

"What do you guys think about going away and camping? Only us three, in the wild, with our Pokémon, going hunting," suggests Sasha.

"I think that'll be fun, only one problem, my mum and dad would never let me go!" exclaims Lucy

"Then Lucy, you say you're staying at my house, I say I'm staying at Lexy's and Lexy says she's staying at Lucy's, it's a win win win!" protests Sasha

"I'm in," exclaims Lucy and Lexy together.

They all burst out laughing with joy.

"Cool, the adventure starts in two days, so get all your junk ready tomorrow, I'll see ya bother at Teaks bush; 7:00am sharp!"


End file.
